The Swimming Challenge
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: With a little help, Tyina shall overcome her fear of water


**My good friend guestsurprise did this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

Tyina was deathly afraid of water, but she did her best to hide it from everyone near her. She tried to avoid the water at all costs and constantly made up excuses to avoid it. That is, until Ben noticed it. He saw Tyina press the button that put a top over the water so that she could walk over it and use the monkey bar exercise machine that was hanging over it.

"Hmmm, she's afraid of falling in so she used the pool top," Ben said outloud.

"I agree." A voice added. Ben looked over and saw Rook standing near him. "We should help her overcome her fear."

"I thought you didn't like water." Ben chuckled.

"I do not mind it at all. I am not like the cats of your world." Rook chuckled.

"Well, let's see what we can do." Ben said. He then whispered a plan to Rook and Rook's eyes widened in excitement.

"Yes. I think that will be just fine Ben!"

"Ok, let's wait for her to swing under the pool area," Ben whispered. They both quickly ran upstairs to change into their swim clothes and when they came back down, they saw Tyina beginning to cross the monkey bars.

"There she goes," Rook whispered.

"Now!" Ben said quickly. Rook nodded and pressed the button. Tyina looked down in horror as the pool top began to disappear and water appeared beneath her feet!

"NO!" She screeched.

"Tyina, calm down!" Ben said as he dove into the water and began to swim near her.

"The water will not hurt you!" Rook added as he too dove into the water after Ben. But Tyina's eyes were wider than pancakes. She hung onto the money bars for dear life. Ben slowly swam up to her and saw her clinging to it with all of her might.

"It's ok! Let go Tyina. I won't let you drown."

"I-I have metal parts! I'll sink!"

"No you won't it's alright." Ben cooed.

"Ben please put the cover back on!" She pleaded.

"Let us help you." Rook said softly. But they sighed as Tyina shook her head. Both then began to chuckle and Tyina then gasped as Rook reached up and began to tickle her stomach.

"AH! ROOK! NO!"

"I must say you are one of the most ticklish little ones in the mansion." He chuckled.

"S-STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" She laughed.

"Not until you let go." Rook smiled deviously.

"N-No! I won't let go!"

"Then, I will keep going." Rook chuckled, now leaning up and blowing a raspberry in her stomach, making her eyes widened!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Let go hon," Ben laughed, now getting her underarms as Rook got her stomach.

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Tyina pleaded, trying to hold on for dear life.

"Come on you! Let go!" Ben laughed, now swimming under her. Tyina saw his bum stick up as he began to dive under her.

"What's he doing?" She panicked, now looking around. Rook chuckled, seeing Ben surface behind her.

"This." He smiled. Ben then began to tickle in between her shoulder blades.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" And with that Tyina fell straight into the water.

"Honey, we have you!" Rook said as he dove under the water after her.

"Don't be scared," Ben added as he too dove under the water to assist Rook. Within a second, both surfaced with Tyina. She spit water out and saw that both had her gently, but firmly around her waist.

"Now easy…we want to help you learn to swim," Ben smiled.

"Do not fear the water," Rook added.

"O-ok," She said. Within a few minutes, they taught her at least to float just to protect herself. However, after a few minutes, she was getting tired. They gently carried her to the shallow end where they could stand up.

"I think that is enough for now," Rook smiled as he gently kissed her head.

"You did great kiddo!" Ben smiled.

"Thanks to you two! But you know, I still have one more thing to do!"

"Oh?" Ben asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"This!" She laughed as she used her metal arm to create a small wave!

"HEY!" Rook yelped.

"TYINA!" Ben chuckled, now ducking for cover. Both were soon very drenched.

"Payback!" She cheered. But she then stopped and gasped as both of them began backing her up to the wall of the pool.

"Run…" Ben chuckled deviously. Within a second, she was out of the pool and running inside with both of them after her and hot on her heels.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **newbienovelistRD: I did! Glad I can post it for you!**


End file.
